Camp in Darkness
Ok, finally gonna start the story about Cole Fincher, son of Zeus. Again, working on three stories at once here at my place, and it's hard to remember to update all my stuff, so bear with me Chapter One Cole walked into the house, carrying the grocery bag. "I'm home!" He yelled into the other room. He walked into Mom's Master Bedroom where Sarah was feeding Mom some Chicken Noodle Soup. "Oh Cole." Mom said as she noticed Cole. She gave three loud coughs. "I got the medicine mom." He pulled the small container of prescribed medicine out of the bag and poured the right amount into a medicine cup. Mom drank it. "You want some sleep, mom?" Sarah asked. Mom nodded and closed her eyes. Cole and Sarah walked out of the room and gently closed the door. "Ok, I think it's your turn to do dishes." Sarah said. "No, it's Tuesday, it's your turn. I have to go feed Buster and clean up his crap." "Then do it, I'll get started." Cole grabbed the bag of dry dog food and walked outside. "Buster?" He called. Normally, the beagle would bound right up to Cole and start jumping on him. But there was only the sound of wet chewing. Oh great, Buster had caught another rabbit. Cole walked around the corner to get Buster off of it, when he saw that Buster hadnt caught a rabbit. He hadnt caught anything. He had BEEN caught. Buster was laying on the ground, blood on his side, a gigantic black dog standing over it. Cole stopped dead, hoping the monster wouldnt see him, but suddenly it looked up. Blood stained it's teeth as it stared at Cole. There was no movement for a long time. Then suddenly, it pounced. Cole ducked to the side and the dog ran headlong into the barbeque grill. He ran inside and closed the door behind him. He ran into the kitchen. "Sarah!" Cole yelled, making Sarah drop a plate. It shattered as Sarah shushed him. "What is it, freakshow?" Sarah asked. Cole talked fast, not stopping for breath. "A gigantic dog, it was outside, it was eating Buster and it..." "What are you babbling about?" Sarah asked. There was a sound of splintering wood as the door caved in. The giant dog was in the kitchen, staring at the two kids. Cole slowly reached to his left and grabbed a wet, long knife and held it ready. When the dog pounced, Cole stabbed at the dog, but it seemed to pass right through the black fur. The monster landed on Cole, it's claws digging in. Cole screamed, but suddenly, a blast of light sent the dog flying back, out a window and into the woods. Cole's hands smoked as he clutched at his chest, where small claw marks were revealing themselves. "You okay?" Sarah asked. "I'm fine, let's just get Mom and go." The two kids walked into the master bedroom. Mom was lying awake. "What was that?" She asked. "Mom, we have to get out of the house." Sarah started. "There's this..." The dog suddenly broke through the door. Their mom was suddenly on her feet for the first time in a week, in front of Cole and Sarah, her arms stretched wide. "Your not touching my kids, hellhound." Mom said. The creature pounced. "MOM!" Cole and Sarah yelled. Mom fell to the floor, dead. The creature pounced at the kids, but Sarah pushed Cole out of the way and ducked. It crashed through the window. Sarah was pulling at Cole's arm. "C'mon, Cole, we gotta go." She said. "But Mom..." "It's too late, we have to get going before that thing kills us." Cole knew that Sarah was right. They ran out of the room and back out of the front door and into the forest. Chapter 2 They didnt stop running all night, but they finally realized the thing wasnt following them. They collapsed and fell asleep on the forest floor. Cole awoke the next morning with an old man leaning over him. Well, he couldn't be that old. He had gray hair, but it was streaked with black and the guy seemed powerful. He had a blue, pinstriped suit on, which seemed out of place in the middle of the forest. His hands were glowing with a blue light, and his eyes were closed as he held his open palms towards Cole. A strange, electrical force seemed to surge inside him, relieving the pain in his chest. The man opened his eyes and looked at Cole. He had deep, stormy blue eyes. "Do not fear, Cole." The man said. "Help is on the way." Cole suddenly felt the urge to close and rub his eyes, so he did. When he opened them, the man was gone. Sarah was still asleep, so Cole shook her to wake her up. Her blue eyes were wide when he told her what happened. "Help is on the way?" Sarah asked. Cole nodded. "Wonder who this guy was." "His eyes looked like yours." Cole admitted. "Cole, our eyes are exactly the same." "Well, i'm just saying." Sarah tried to call 911 with her cell phone, but there was no service in the middle of the woods. "Let's get out to where the cell will work." Sarah said. They quickly figured out which way they had come from and went in the opposite direction. Town was five miles from home, and they had run all night, so it couldnt be too far. An hour later, they realized that they were sadly mistaken. Running from the backyard would take them in the opposite direction, away from town. So now they were probably more than ten miles away from town. Sarah, exhausted, sat down on the forest floor. Cole leaned against a tree. They were tired, sad, angry, and unsure of what to do, but suddenly- "What's that noise?" There was a kind of music coming from the trees to their left. "Sounds like a flute." Sarah said. The sound got closer. "Are you sure that thats the 'Find demigod' song?" Asked a girl's voice. "Yeah, i'm sure." Replied a guys voice. "I dont know, you've been playing that thing for an hour, and we haven't found anyone." The girls voice said. "Okay, two possibilities: One, they're moving around. Or two, it was a bad idea for you to come because my song keeps picking you up." "You know what goat boy, I'll make you eat those reed pipes if you say something like that to me again." "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Wait, you smell that?" "Of course I dont, your a goat. Is it a monster?" "No, it's two powerful demigods, not too far from here." "Really?" "Yeah, this way." There was rustling that was getting closer. Cole and Sarah were unsure of what to do, so they just stood there, ready for whatever came. They sure weren't expecting two teenagers to break through the foliage. The girl had light brown hair and green eyes, and she looked about Cole's age, fourteen. The boy looked a little older, probably sixteen, and he had curly brown hair, a small goatee, and furry legs and hooves. Whoa, wait. Furry legs and hooves?! "Told you I'd find them." The boy said. "Yeah, after an hour of looking..." The girl muttered. "Who are you?" Sarah asked. "I'm Sabrina." The girl said. "And this is Clover. He's, well, he's a satyr. Thats the reason for his goat legs. We're here to pick you up." "Pick us up?" Cole asked. "To bring you to camp. You are Sarah and Cole aren't you?" Cole and Sarah nodded. "Then follow us." "Why?" Sarah asked. "We dont know who you are." "Your dad sent us." "Our dad died when I was 2." Sarah said. "No, he didn't. Your dad ''can't ''die." "What do you mean?" "Your dad is Zeus. King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky and Thunder." Sarah laughed, but Cole didnt. He remembered the man with the glowing hands and the eyes that so resembled those of his and Sarah's. He remembered the blast of light that had sent the monster back. And he believed the two. "We'll follow you." Cole said to Sabrina and Clover. Sarah stopped laughing. "Your not telling me you actually believe this crap?" "I do." "Well, I dont. Gods arents real. Prove that they are." "Well, look up." Sabrina said. Cole and Sarah looked above them. An image of an eagle holding a lightning bolt was suspended over them. Chapter 3 Category:Camp in Darkness Category:Chapter Page